The present invention relates to an image display device for displaying an image while increasing the resolution of the image, and an image processing circuit of such an image display device. In particular, the invention relates to an image display device such as a cathode ray tube display device, a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, an organic electroluminescent (EL) display device, or an electric discharge display device, and an image processing circuit of such an image display device.
Proposed as a pseudo-impulse display method for obtaining an effect of reducing motion blur caused by the hold-type display method used by liquid crystal display devices and the like, in particular, as a method for avoiding a reduction in luminance or the limitation on the number of gray levels due to black frame insertion and obtaining an effect of reducing motion blur is a method for displaying only high spatial frequency components related to the occurrence of motion blur among spatial frequency components of an image in the form of impulses and displaying low spatial frequency components thereamong using the hold-type display method (Smooth Frame Insertion Method for Motion-Blur Reduction in LCDs, Euro Display 2005 (Samsung Electronics)). Specifically, in this method, the image display cycle is doubled to alternately display an image in which high spatial frequency components are eliminated and the image in which high spatial frequency components are emphasized (doubled). As a result, motion blur is reduced and the luminance reduction problem or gray level number limitation problem is resolved. Also, the configuration of the image processing device is simplified.